Options Menu
The options menu allows the player to control how they want the game to appear. Quality "If you need to change the game's quality, you can. Just set to Low, Medium or High." --''Ultimate'' "Is the game's quality getting you really aggravated? Don't worry, set it to Crappy, Medium or Epic." --''Armies of the Warfare'' "Adjust the game quality by setting it to Crappy, Medium or Epic." --''Bloodstreams Battles (2015)/''Online There are 3 toggles for the quality. *Low/Crappy. Very bad and almost pixelated. Similar to an 8-bit video game. *Medium. A bit better. Not commonly used. Similar to a television. *High/Epic. Best quality. Very commonly used. Similar to a HD television. Only works for the PC version. Maximum Particles "If you need to change the particles for spluttering blood, you can. Set the number below. Also, going with 0 will mean no blood will appear at all." --''Ultimate'' "Any blood getting you really aggravated? Don't worry, just set it to 0." --''Armies of the Warfare'' "You can change the blood particles to wherever you want. If you're sick of seeing gushing blood, set the blood particles to 0." --''Bloodstreams Battles (2015)'' "Are you tired of seeing fighters gush out blood upon being hurt? Now you can turn them off." --''Online'' This controls the maximum amount of particles that will scatter (or spew) when a certain thing has been broken, particles come from things such as blood, broken glass, chipped wood, etc. By sliding this to 0, no particles will be visible in the game. There is a maximum of 2000 (3000 in Bloodstreams Battles 2015) particles permitted in the game. In Bloodstreams Battles Online, it was revamped to just simply say "Blood" and has no way to adjust the particles, nor it uses a toggle to turn off blood. Blood Settings "Check out our blood settings! You can now change the blood settings." --''Return of Heroes'' "Freshen up your game just to set the type of blood." --''Super/Ultimate'' "Are you tired of using the blood setting just once? You can set the blood settings from 1 all the way to 5." --''Armies of the Warfare'' "If you had enough of using the current blood setting, just change it. Set it to 1 (the classic type) all the way to 6 (the superb type)." --''Bloodstreams Battles (2015)'' In the list of blood types, there are 6 (4 in Ultimate, 5 in Armies of the Warfare, 2 in Return of Heroes) types of blood: 1. The classic type of blood which has textures of blood particles. First used in Bloodstreams Battles. 2. Uses lines as blood. First used in Return of Heroes (was supposed to debut in Super). 3. Blood which is more liquid-looking. First used in Super. 4. The best quality and similar to type 3 but with extra blending and layering. First used in Super. 5. The epic quality and similar to the previous two types with more extra blending and layering. First used in Armies of the Warfare. 6. The superb quality and similar to the previous three types with even more extra blending and layering, thus revealing the appearance of real-life blood. First used in Bloodstreams Battles (2015). Smoothing Smoothing is checked by default, it makes textures less pixelated. Only available in the classic games. Compressed Textures Selecting this will make compressed drawn textures and will speed up the loading of battles. Only available in the classic games. Customize Controls With this option, you can customize the controls in the game, allowing you to use whatever buttons you want to control your character. Trivia *''Doom War'' is the only game to lack an options menu. Category:Gameplay Category:Terms